bleach_d20_classlessfandomcom-20200213-history
Distortion Type
Distortion: This allows you to gain further abilities from the distortion type zanpakutou list and gives you a +2 bonus on AC and Reflex Saves Improved Distortion: This requires Distortion to take. This allows you as a full round action to choose a target within 25'. The target must make a will save (Charisma Based) or have a 50% miss chance on their turn for 3 turns. Greater Distortion: This requires Improved Distortion to take. Choose your distortion to gain +2 to the DC, +2 rounds, or +10'. May be taken more than once this stacks as applicable. Superior Distortion: This requires Improved Distortion to take. When you choose an opponent with your Distortion ability you may choose an extra one if one is in you range. May be taken more than once. Perfect Distortion: Must have Distortion, Improved Distortion, Greater Distortion twice, and Superior Distortion. Instead of a 50% miss chance roll a dice on a 1 the target hits the right space. The die starts at a d4. This ability may be taken more than once each time the die size is increased (d6, then d8, then d10 max d12) Microcosm: Requires Distortion to take. As a standard action, target a single creature within close range they must make a will save. If they fail the subject sprawls limply, drooling and mewling and eventually dies of thirst and starvation without care. The subject lives within it's own made up world until the time of it's actual death. The creature is considered helpless for all effects. An effect that removes Feeblemindedness removes this effect on the target. Improved Microcosm: Add +2 to the DC of your Microcosm. Can be taken multiple times to add +2 to the DC. Greater Microcosm: Requires Improved Microcosm taken 5+ times. Only high level effects can remove the effects of your microcosm (Perfect Reiatsu Healing Feat) Back Biter: Requires Distortion to take. Using this ability is a standard action. You target one weapon held by an target. That weapon gains a will save (Charisma based). Should it fail it's save it attacks it's wielder automatically hitting dealing damage. You may take this multiple times to increase the DC of the will save by 1. Improved Back Biter: Requires Back Biter. Your Back Biter affects all enemies within a 30 foot cone. This can be taken multiple times to increase the cone by 10 feet. Greater Back Biter: Requires Improved Back Biter. Your Back Biter affects all enemies within a 20 foot burst from you. This can be taken multiple times to increase the burst radius by 10 feet. Superior Back Biter: Requires Greater Back Biter. Your Back Biter effect forces a full attack action against the target instead of just one attack. Distorted Strike: If your target is under the effects of any of your Distortion type abilities, your Zanpakutou deals an extra 2d6 damage to that target. Improved Distorted Strike: Requires Distorted Strike to take. This increases the damage dealt by Distorted Strike by 2d6 damage for a total of 4d6 damage Superior Distorted Strike: Requires Improved Distorted Strike to take. This increases the damage dealt by Improved Distorted Strike by 2d6 damage for a total of 6d6 damage. Distortion Resistance: Requires Distortion to take. You gain a resistance bonus to any saving throw versus reality being distorted (Any Will saving throw) of +3. Improved Distortion Resistance: Requires Distortion Resistance to take. Your resistance bonus to will saving throws increases to +6. Superior Distortion Resistance: Requires Improved Distortion Resistance to take. Your resistance bonus to will saving throws increases to +10. Death Urge: As a standard action, you plant a hidden death urge impulse in the subject’s unconscious. The subject must be with in medium range (100ft + 10ft per level) of you. On the subject’s next turn, If they fail a Will saving throw (Wisdom based), it looks for the quickest method to end its life and attempts to do so. The subject takes no other action on its turn except attempting to harm itself. The subject takes a full round action to attack themselves once. The attack automatically succeeds and deals damage as a critical hit. A subject close to an immediate and lethal hazard such as a cliff or a fire might hurl itself off the cliff or into the fire instead of striking itself with a weapon. You may take this multiple times, each time taken increases the DC of the save by 1 or increase the number of attacks against itself by 1 up to their maximum number of attacks in a round. Concealing Amorpha: Using concealing amorpha, you weave a quasi-real membrane around yourself. You become invisible to one target's sight. You may take this ability more than once to add an additional sense to the list of senses you become invisible to. Greater Concealing Amorpha: Requires Concealing Amorpha to take. As concealing amorpha, except the quasireal membrane so distorts your image and actual position that you can effect an additional target with this ability. This may be taken multiple times, each time adds an additional target of your Concealing Amorpha